The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Modern combustion engines equipped with systems that include forced-induction components such as turbo chargers are typically equipped with control systems for controlling their operation, including their performance characteristics. Such control over engine operation and exhaust gas streams are made largely possible by placement of various types of sensors about the engines, which sensors have outputs that are routed as inputs to a control module(s) which in turn is in operative control with various engine control means to control, inter alia, the pressure of engine exhaust gases and turbo charger boost pressure.
During changes in operating conditions such as changes in engine load and engine r.p.m., engines equipped with forced induction components often experience reduced efficiency and intermittent power loss owing to sudden transient drops in turbine efficiency.